Emptiness
by xXCherry-PieXx
Summary: Now Elphaba was truly alone. She had pushed Glinda away. Fiyero was gone. Everyone was gone. No one would care if she died. No one. No one mourned the wicked. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

**Emptiness**

Slamming the door behind her, Elphaba stalked angrily into the room. That wretched child was simply infuriating. If she didn't stop complaining soon, Elphaba was going to lock her up.

Elphaba sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. She gazed at the floor, a hand on her forehead, tears trying to escape her eyes. She bunched the material of her skirt in her hands as her vision swam.

She closed her eyes and sighed again. Once her tears were gone she raised her head. The last mirror that she hadn't destroyed in Kiamo Ko stood in front of her.

She stared at the spectre before her. Sunken cheeks, defeat clear in her eyes. Her skin was pale and sickly looking. She looked away momentarily before bringing herself to look back.

Now Elphaba was truly alone. She had pushed Glinda away. Fiyero was gone. Everyone was gone. No one would care if she died. No one. No one mourned the wicked.

She thought back to the girl she used to see in the mirror. She girl who was determined to prove everyone wrong. To show how great she really was. To be loved.

Now she was the broken shell of her former self. She had loved and lost and now she was alone. The word made her wince.

"Oh, Fiyero," she whispered. "You fool. Why did you try to protect me? Me of all people…"

She stood from her bed and walked to the window. She gazed down at the colourless hills surrounding Kiamo Ko.

"I loved you," she said, a little louder, her eyes brimming with tears. "I loved you and you went and got yourself killed!" She was shouting out of the open window now. "For me! You useless fool, you got yourself killed for this?"

She had climbed out onto the small balcony and held her arms open wide. She was shouting into the gale force winds, the same winds that were whipping her tears from her face.

"You should have stayed with Glinda! At least then you could have been happy! Happy and alive!"

Elphaba sobbed and sunk to her knees, her shoulders shaking.

"And Nessa, poor, poor Nessa…" Elphaba looked up to the sky. "Are you happy now? Are you happy with what we have become, sister? The Wicked Witches of the East and West? No one will remember our names…Just our titles!"

Elphaba wrapped her arms around her. "And Glinda…are you happy now too? Now that you have become Oz's sweetheart? The one that everyone loves? That was my dream! That was my plan and you stole it from me! You are…_were_…my best friend, I was…we were going to…do so much together…"

Elphaba couldn't speak anymore. She pulled her cloak around her and sat on the cold stone steps as the dark clouds rolled in. She finally stood to go inside and didn't look up and she climbed back into her room. She didn't notice the figure standing across from her until the light of a candle she lit caught the slippers.

"What's the matter?" Dorothy asked, managing not to stammer.

Elphaba glanced up, her temper boiling. "What are you doing in here?" she asked sharply.

She rushed forward and grabbed Dorothy's arm, her bony fingers digging into the young girl's flesh.

Elphaba stalked out of the room, throwing open another door and flinging the brat inside. Elphaba quickly turned the key and turned her back on the girl.

After she was safely back in her room she leant against the door before sliding down it and hugging her knees to her chest. Three simple words. Three words that she hadn't been asked in a long time. _What's the matter?_

Elphaba didn't try to hold back, nor could she hold back, the sobs that wracked her body. She could feel herself screaming loudly as she cried. She didn't care.

Once she had finished, her wiped her eyes with the edge of her sleeve. She faced the mirror again and this time she didn't even see herself anymore. This new person didn't have a soul, a personality, dreams and hopes. This person was empty. A caricature of a real person.

The Witch could see the emptiness in her own eyes. She could see it but she didn't react. Sweeping from the room she went to go and conduct her business. Those shoes were hers and she was going to get them back.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and, as always, thoughts are appreciated. I was inspired by the music of the song, Sleep Well, My Angel, if not the words. I highly recommend anyone to listen to it.**


End file.
